The Chronicles of Omegle
by 8basketballdiva8
Summary: A bunch of RPs I've had on Omegle. Rated T for the strange people out there. Myself being one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia, or the site Omegle.  
><strong>

**This is an actual conversation I had, with one awesome-ass British dude! It's mostly the same, but with a few tweaks here and there so you people don't stalk me.**

**In which Alfred pretends to be a girl, and Arthur pretends to be a rapist.**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!<strong>_

You: hiya

Stranger: hey

You: how are you stranger?

Stranger: fine thanks, you?

You: amazing thank you

Stranger: where are you from?

You: USA

Stranger: uk

You: coolness

Stranger: what's your name?

You: Annie

You: and you?

Stranger: Arthur, but you can call me Iggy

You: it is a pleasure to meet you Iggy

Stranger: likewise Annie

You: so my friend, what brings you here?

Stranger: boredom, what about you?

You: i'm procrastinating

Stranger: ah

Stranger: what should you be doing?

You: i'm supposed to be writing an essay, but oh well

Stranger: well that's no fun

You: thats exactly why i'm on here

Stranger: haha

Stranger: if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?

You: 15

Stranger: wow, i feel old now

Stranger: i'm 24

You: hahaha don't worry

You: i'm old too

Stranger: but you're only 15

Stranger: that's not old

You: actually, i'm 5475

Stranger: oh, in that case i'm really young, haha

You: hehe 5475 days to be exact, but whatever

Stranger: haha

You: little details don't matter

Stranger: i like your sense of humour

You: thank you

You: i've been told i'm funny before

Stranger: well from what i can tell you are

You: :D Thanks dude!

Stranger: you're welcome

You: so gramps, what interests you?

Stranger: haha, gramps!

You: you said your old

Stranger: fine then, i take it back

Stranger: i'm not old :P

You: lol okay then

You: so young fellow, what interests you?

Stranger: i like playing drums, drawing, listening to music and hanging with friends

Stranger: what about you?

Stranger: i was going to call you little girl but that just sounds creepy

You: just a tiny bit

You: lol i play lots of sports and listen to lots of music

Stranger: cool

Stranger: it's not fair, i can't think of anything i can call you without sounding like a creep

You: :D one of the advantages of being young!

Stranger: i guess so :(

You: hehe I'm winning

Stranger: actually i'm going to call you little girl anyway :P

You: STRANGER DANGER! *blows rape whistle*

Stranger: hahaha

Stranger: come here little girl, i have candy. mwuhahahaha

You: I will NOT get in your van, no matter what kind of candy yo-wait, did you say pixie sitcks?

Stranger: yeah, but they are right at the back of the van, just climb in and they are all yours

You: OMG PIXIE STICKS! *oblivious to the chains and pile of bones in van* OM NOM NOM

Stranger: *ties you to the chains* you're mine now

You: damn those pixie sticks.

Stranger: haha

You: *rattles chains* can I get out now? pretty pwease?

Stranger: not until i decide you're a good little girl

You: fine. *pouts*

Stranger: good girls don't pout

You: yeah, well who said I was a good girl?

Stranger: then i guess you'll just have to stay chained up

You: but...but...but...

Stranger: but what?

You: high school musical comes on tonight...

Stranger: then you should be good so you can go home to see it

You: don't you have cable in this thing?

Stranger: no

You: wtf?

Stranger: i know, i've been meaning to get it in for ages now

You: this is the 21st century dude

You: get with the program

Stranger: don't talk to me like that

Stranger: or you'll never get out of here

You: aaah fine

Stranger: fine as in you won't talk to me like that, or as in fine i'll stay here?

You: fine as in i'm playing the silent game

You: starting now

Stranger: what if i do this? *tickles you*

You: mhm *tearing up*

Stranger: *tickles you more*

You: mgfufnscn...!

Stranger: do you have tickly feet?

You: mhm *shakes head*

Stranger: hmm, i think i'll find out for myself *tickles your feet*

You: DAMNIT! You win! Just stop!

Stranger: hahaha, i always win

You: are you TRYING to make me piss myself?

Stranger: yes i am

You: ew. what is that, a fetish of yours?

Stranger: no but it will teach you to be a good little girl

You: no!

Stranger: no?

You: ...no...?

Stranger: umm... umm... i'm confused now

You: lol that means I'm winning!

Stranger: damn

You: like a boss.

Stranger: but you're still chained up

You: like a boss. lmao

Stranger: hahaha

You: this is not a good position for me

Stranger: why not?

You: i wonder...

You: well, it could be because I'm chained in the back of a creepers van

You: alone, with no rape whistle, and without a cell phone

You: that's always a possibility

Stranger: you know you like it

You: if you say so

Stranger: i do say so

You: i disagree

Stranger: then i'll keep you here until you like it

You: *mad face*

Stranger: *evil smile*

You: what are you, some kinda child rapist?

Stranger: why yes i am

You: ...i was not excpecting that...

Stranger: hahaha

You: that just makes this even more akward

Stranger: you'll learn to love it

You: i'm sure getting raped is gonna be all the rage in about 50 years

Stranger: then we have until then to get you to like it

You: you're already so old, I doubt you have 50 years

Stranger: i think i'll make it to 74

Stranger: might not be in any shape to rape anyone then though

You: not if I get outta these chains

Stranger: oh, it sounds like you're being a bad girl

You: nooooooo...

Stranger: then say you're sorry

You: i is sorry *mumbles*

Stranger: i can't hear you

You: i is sorry

Stranger: that's better

Stranger: good girl *rubs your cheek*

You: meh *pulls away*

Stranger: *grabs your face* don't ever do that again

You: meh, meh, meh

Stranger: *lets you go*

You: yays

Stranger: *not out of the chains though*

You: damn it. I was about to run and everything

Stranger: those are bad thoughts little girl, you need to stop thinking like that

You: fiiine

Stranger: now give me a kiss

You: no

Stranger: yes!

You: no!

Stranger: *grabs your face again* you will kiss me

You: but I don't wanna

Stranger: you do, you just don't know it yet

You: no

Stranger: ok this is getting too creepy, you win i'll let you go

Stranger: *removes chains*

You: yaaays!

You: *kicks you in the balls* TAKE THAT YOU WANKER!

Stranger: BITCH!

You: HA! *chains you up*

Stranger: damn, i didn't see that coming

You: me=winning

You: you=epic fail as a rapist

Stranger: yeah, i wouldn't make a good rapist

You: not at all

You: gotta be assertive

Stranger: yes miss

Stranger: haha

You: like, "BITCH. you will kiss me and you will like it."

Stranger: mhm, i understand

You: then you spank them with a chainsaw if they complain!

Stranger: hahahahaha

You: hehehehehehe I is evil

Stranger: i think i'm ok with not being a good rapist

You: i would hope so

Stranger: i knew this convo would be funny

You: haha right? i'mma send this to my friends

Stranger: haha

You: then I'd get a whole lecture on stranger danger

Stranger: yeah, probably

You: it's not the first time

Stranger: really?

You: well yeah

Stranger: was it another chat on here?

You: yeah besides stuff in school

Stranger: i hope you were just messing around like we were there

You: yeah what you think i'm some kinda perverted freak?

Stranger: i was just making sure you weren't

Stranger: you never can tell with people on here

You: thats the worst part

Stranger: i hope you know that i was just messing around, i'm really not like that

You: i know i know

Stranger: good

You: i was half expecting you to go into some kinda british, rapist mode or something

Stranger: haha, no

You: lol i'm in a good mood now

Stranger: i'm glad, i am too

You: so what are you up to?

Stranger: just sitting here chatting to you

You: am i that interesting?

Stranger: you're funny, that's good enough for me

You: sweetness

Stranger: (this is the part where you say i'm funny too)

You: i dont lie

Stranger: haha

You: lol no you're not half bad

You: need to work on your rapist impersinations thought

Stranger: i'll keep that in mind

You: haha just don't make it a full time thing

Stranger: haha

Stranger: just on weekend then?

Stranger: *weekends

You: sure why not

Stranger: well for me it's saturday now :P

You: you totally did that on purpose

You: i have 59 min left

Stranger: then i need to keep you here for 59 mins

Stranger: umm... umm.. look over there!

You: where? *looks*

Stranger: did you see it?

Stranger: it's right there

You: where? I does not see it

Stranger: i'm pointing right at it

You: can your arm extend over the ocean? that would help

Stranger: no :(

You: damn. and here I thought you were mr. fantastic

Stranger: well that's one down, 58 more to go, haha

You: lol that was two actually

Stranger: oh yeah, so it was

Stranger: cool

You: lol i'm tired.

Stranger: aww, does that mean you're leaving now?

You: not yet

You: like 5 min maybe

Stranger: then we should think of something we can do for 5 mins

You: thats what she siad

You: said*

Stranger: it takes me longer than 5 mins for that ;) hahaha

You: lol then whoever she is, she's lucky

Stranger: haha

You: lol ;3

You: so i'ma go to bed now, don't wanna fall asleep near you

Stranger: hahaha

You: who knows what'd you do

Stranger: ok you get yourself to bed, goodnight Annie

You: goodnight Iggy! good luck with become a part-time rapist!

Stranger: haha, thanks

You: your gonna need it

_You have disconnected._

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you that didn't realize it, whenever it said you, it was Alfred talking. Iggy was the stranger.<strong>

**So this is totally an experimental thing. If people like it, maybe I'll add more convos up as different chapters. If not, you people will have to pay for my bills from all the prescription depression medicine. *crushing depression***

**Reviews would make me better, da?**

**~Renee**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hetalia, or the site .**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CONVO 2<strong>

**In which Elitzaveta makes some bad choices and is reprimanded for them.**

* * *

><p><strong>You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!<strong>

**You and the stranger both like Hetalia.**

**You:** Hey!

**Stranger:** -accidentally drops my frying pan- (Teenage!Hungary!)

**You:** *sigh* Elitzaveta, how many times have I told you to be careful with that thing? (Austria)

**Stranger:** B-But! I am careful! -picks it up-

**You:** There's dents in it already and you've had it for a week!

**Stranger:** I like it..! I take it with me everywhere! I'm sure if you could take your piano everywhere you would!

**You:** *sighs in agreement* I suppose...just be more cautious. It costs money.

**Stranger:** I will! Stop nagging me!

**You:** I only mean well.

**Stranger:** -pouts- You're mean! I'm gonna go visit Gil, okay Roddy?

**You:** *siiiiiigh* Why would I want to visit that moron?

**Stranger:** What do you mean "I"? You're not coming!

**You:** (( I read that wrong)) Don't let him harass you.

**Stranger:** What makes you think he'd do something like that?

**You:** He's Gilbert.

**Stranger:** ...s-so? That's no argument! -blushes- He'd do no such thing to me! Bye! -waves as I walk out the door-

**You:** *waves* Goodbye.

**You:** {CUT SCENE TO INSIDE GILBERT'S HOUSE} ((I'm gonna be Gil now, kay?))

**Stranger:** (Sure!) Hey Gil!

**You:** Hey look! It's Little Miss I-Beat-People-With-Frying-Pans!

**Stranger:** Hey..! It was an accident! -laughs-

**You:** How you doing squirt? *pulls you into noogie*

**Stranger:** Giiiiil! -tries to protect my head- I'm fine! Und du? -is proud I know a couple phrases of German-

**You:** Has Roddy been teaching you the most awesome language there is? Ich bin gute, danke.

**Stranger:** Nein, he hasn't! He won't teach me anything about the language! -puffs out my cheeks- Hey...do you have any beer?

**You:** *baffled* Did you really just ask me if I had beer? How unawesome of a question is that?

**Stranger:** Gimme a break...Roddy usually goes with me everywhere I go so I can never drink...even if I'm underage, everyone drinks!

**You:** Well then you came to the wrong place. Roddy would beat my ass with a bow if he knew I gave you beer. And my ass is too awesome for that.

**Stranger:** B-But! That's why I came..so we could drink..!

**You:** Nein.

**Stranger:** But Gil..!

**You:** Nein.

**You:** Once you get older.

**Stranger:** But..! Ugh, this is so not awesome.

**You:** Neither is you dying at a young age and it being my fault.

**Stranger:** Im not going to die! It's ONE beer!

**You:** Nein!

**Stranger:** Please..? -walks around the house, looking for it-

**You:** Nein.

**Stranger:** Then what do you wanna do?

**You:** Wanna smoke a joint?

**Stranger:** Smoke? -stares- Isn't that as bad as drinking? Will it make Roderich mad..?

**You:** Roddy will flip his shit.

**Stranger:** Then yes!

**You:** Awesome! Let me just call my supplier...

**Stranger:** Okay.. -smiles but is obviously worried about what Roderich will say-

**You:** He'll be here in five. I hope you don't mind if he stays to light up too.

**Stranger:** -stares, confused- Okay..!

**You:** {TIME LAPSE FIVE MIN} -doorbell rings- You mind getting that? I'm still getting the munchies together.

**Stranger:** -nods and heads for the door- -opens the door- Hi!

**You:** ((LOL now I'm Francy-Pants)) Bonjour, mon cheri~

**Stranger:** (I had a strange feeling that France would be here! XD) Please come in!

**You:** Merci. Where is Monsieur Gilbert?

**You:** Gilbert: Yo! Francy-Pants!

**Stranger:** In the kitchen- never mind, there he is!

**You:** Gilbert: *carrying plate of nachos* You got the stuff?

**You:** Francis: Of course~

**Stranger:** -begins to get even more nervous- -watches from the background-

**You:** Gilbert: *rolling joints* Have some nachos!

**Stranger:** -takes one and nibbles thoughtfully- Roddy will be so mad..

**You:** Francis: Roderich does not know you are here?

**Stranger:** No, he knows..!

**You:** Francis: He just does not know what you're doing.

**Stranger:** -nods solemnly-

**You:** Francis: And you are sure you want to do this?

**Stranger:** Yes! I do! I do! I want to!

**You:** Why?

**You:** *Francis:

**You:** Gilbert: Like it matters! Here ya go! *hands joint*

**Stranger:** Because! -takes it and stares-

**You:** Gilbert: Want me to light it for you? *pulls out lighter*

**You:** Francis: I do not think she's ready, Gilbert.

**Stranger:** -nods- Please.. -Thinks: 'I'm going to die..'- Hey! I'm ready!

**You:** Gilbert: *lights up both*

**Stranger:** -starts shaking nervously, looking at Gilbert-

**You:** Gilbert: *takes a hit* What's wrong? You scaaaared?

**You:** Francis: This is not a good idea, Gilbert.

**Stranger:** -does what Gilbert does- -starts coughing-

**You:** Gilbert: Don't die on me now. That would be so unawesome.

**You:** Francis: Are you okay?

**Stranger:** -nods and finishes coughing- Yes, I am okay..

**You:** Francis: *takes back joint* I do not think you are ready...

**You:** Gilbert: Fine then! I'll take that one. *grabs it*

**Stranger:** Hm? Hey! Give that back!

**You:** Gilbert: Naaah I'm good.

**You:** Gilbert: *takes two more hits* Aaaah...

**Stranger:** -frowns and sits back in the chair- Roderich is gonna kill you both when I tell him you forced me to take a hit.

**You:** Gilbert: Liar! I didn't!

**You:** Francis: I tried to get you not to, mon cheri.

**Stranger:** That's the point, Gil. -rolls my eyes- I'm going to lie unless you give it back!

**You:** Gilbert: He won't believe you!

**Stranger:** Wont he? When my clothes smell like this? My breath?

**You:** Gilbert: You chose to!

**Stranger:** He won't know that!

**You:** Gilbert: I have a witness! *pulls Francy-Pants by the hair*

**Stranger:** And he will believe Francis? No, he will believe me! -stands- Goodbye Francis, Gil.

**You:** Gilbert: No! Wait! *door slams in face*

**You:** Francis: I can't believe that worked.

**You:** Gilbert: I'm just awesome like that.

**Stranger:** I can still hear you..

**You:** Gilbert:...

**Stranger:** -kicks the door open, frying pan raised-

**You:** Gilbert: I told you she hit people with frying pans.

**Stranger:** I'm going to fuckin kill you! -smacks you-

**You:** Gilbert: Oooh someone's PMSing! So unawesome. *smirks*

**Stranger:** -beats you over the head-

**You:** *spits blood* This is fun. ((I'm gonna stick to Gilbert.))

**Stranger:** (Mkay!) Fun?

**You:** Fun.

**Stranger:** Why?

**You:** Because you walked straight into my trap.

**Stranger:** Trap? What trap?

**You:** This trap. *holds up phone and puts it on speaker* Tell her about the trap, Roddy.

**You:** Roderich: Elitzaveta.

**Stranger:** -my jaw drops- R-Roderich..

**You:** I am disapointed in you.

**Stranger:** Roderich...I'm sorry... -glares at Gil- I hate you all.

**You:** May I ask why?

**Stranger:** You don't trust me!

**You:** Whatever made you think that?

**Stranger:** You follow me wherever I go!

**You:** Because you have people like Gilbert and Francis trying to molest you at every corner!

**Stranger:** Molest me..? -stares at the two of them-

**You:** Gilbert: *stares back*

**You:** Francis: *pedo smile*

**Stranger:** -wields the frying pan- No.

**You:** Roddy: My point exactly.

**Stranger:** They would not touch me! -looks fed up-

**You:** Francis: On the contrary...*stands*

**Stranger:** Pardon me? -turns to face him-

**You:** Francy-Pants: *grabs your wrists and pins them behind your back* I feel like you would be very good in bed, don't you?

**Stranger:** Pardon me? No no no! -kicks him- Get off! Roderich would never stand for this!

**You:** Gilbert: *gets up* Let her go dude. This is not aweome.

**You:** Awesome*

**Stranger:** For once I agree with Gilbert! Let me go!

**You:** Francis: Why? The little one needs to learn a lesson in obedience.

**Stranger:** this isn't cool!

**You:** Neither is going behind Roderich's back and threatening to bring others down with you, now is it.

**You:** ?*

**Stranger:** But I don't need RAPE!

**You:** It is not rape if you enjoy it~

**Stranger:** But I won't enjoy it! Gilbert help me!

**You:** Gilbert: *passed out*

**Stranger:** The hell? Roderich? Help!

**You:** Roddy: Elitzaveta! I will be the-! *cut off*

**Stranger:** Get off me, you perverted French freak.

**You:** Ohonhonhonhonhon~ but that wouldn't be fun, now would it?

**Stranger:** Yes, it would be very much more awesome if you let me go!

**You:** Non, I do not think I agree~ this way will be much more fun~

**Stranger:** -struggles and kicks you again- Get away!

**You:** *whispers in ear* Only if you promise to be a good girl.

**Stranger:** Then you'll let me go..?

**You:** For now.

**You:** Maybe I'll come back when you're older.

**Stranger:** -nods- Then I promise! I promise I'll be good!

**You:** *lets you go* Run along now. I bet Roderich is worried.

**Stranger:** -runs away, out the door and down the street-

**You:** *sits down and takes a hit* Is that adequate, Roderich?

**Stranger:** -you realize you scared me pretty bad-

**You:** Roddy: You scared her pretty bad. Bastard.

**Stranger:** -runs straight to Roddy and hugs him- I'm so sorry!

**You:** *hugs back* Now you know why I'm so protective. For your own saety.

**Stranger:** (-nods hurriedly and cries- F-Francis...he..when I'm older..

**You:** That bastard will never touch you. I promise.

**You:** AND END SCENE.

**You have disconnected.**

* * *

><p><strong>How I love omegle's new interests thingy. Now that they have that, I should be posting on this more often! If I ever feel like it.<strong>

**Check out the awesome authoress who I RPed with! Her user is Elasywe!**

**~Renee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Neither Aly nor I own Hetalia. The characters belong to their respective owners. All we take claim for is the plot.**

**This story will be written different than my other two convos because this one was expanded into an full story rather than ending as a RP. This is the first chapter. If you want to read more, subscribe to the actual story named _Autumn Whispers_.**

**I wrote Antonio and Aly wrote Lovino. My parts are the ones in italics.**

**Now, enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>It was a brisk autumn day. Heavy winds sent dead leaves into a dance along the sidewalk. It was a beautiful sight, but Lovino couldn't care less – he just wanted to get home and curl up on the couch and not talk to anyone. He walked with his hands in the pockets of his sweater and music playing into his ears from his headphones.<p>

_ Antonio walked down the street, head down and hood up. The sun was hidden by the clouds, leaving Antonio feeling lost, like he was missing something. He sighed audibly before looking at the grey sky, searching for any sign of the sun. It had always made him feel better, comforting him, and at a time like this, comfort was something he could use._

Kicking a pile of leaves in his path, he grunted. How could they have fired him? He wasn't doing anything wrong. He simply spoke what was on his mind – which, apparently didn't please the customers at the catina. He could scarcely heard footsteps nearby, but he ignored them.

_A pile of leaves blew into his face, drawing him out of his reverie and back into reality. An enraged looking man was walked towards him with loud music blaring out of his headphones. Antonio stared, half-intrigued and half-angry at the stranger for kicking leaves into his face._

Lost in his thoughts and blaring music, he almost walked straight into the mad in his path, a couple of leaves floating off of his jacket. He recognized the man from somewhere, but he couldn't tell where. Possibly a regular from the catina where he worked – well – used to work at.

"Mind moving over?" He snapped, feeling slightly bad after the remark escaped his lips, but not enough to apologize.

_"Mind watching your manners?" Antonio snapped back, not hesitating._

"Don't need 'em anymore," He muttered to himself as he tried to shove past. The stranger spoke with an accent – must be Spanish. He snorted.

_"¿Perdón?" Antonio grabbed the man's arm, obviously mad now. "I couldn't hear you, amigo. You were muttering."_

Lovino gritted his teeth and yanked his arm away. He didn't need to be yell at by anyone else – especially a Spanish stranger. "Just move, Spaniard!" I don't need anymore shit from anyone today!"

_"Fine then! Just get out of my face, will you?" Antonio yelled over his shoulder, walking away. "And learn some manners. That's probably why you've gotten shit."_

"That's none of your business!" He shouted back, trying to make his feet move to away. He felt his eyes burn, tears threatening to build up. Oh great, just what he needed. He crossed his arms, frustrated at everything.

_Antonio looked back, at first planning on giving the other man a dirty look, but he stopped when he saw the man's face. It was contorted in what looked like an effort to stop crying. His arms were crossed over his torso and his legs were practically shaking. Guilt washed over him, turning his feet around and making him walk back towards the man._

Managing to get his feet into a slight shuffle, he started to walk down the sidewalk, taking slower, sulkier strides before he heard footsteps again from behind him. Augh! He wasn't done yelling at him yet? He spun around to spit out another sarcastic remark but his words caught in his throat.

_Unbeliveably sad hazel eyes stared back at Antonio, almost causing him to gasp. Had he been the one to make those eyes so sad? Whatever the cause was, Antonio knew that he needed to do something to fix the problem._

_ "Listen, I'm sorry. I was out of line earlier. It hasn't been the best week for me." Antonio shrugged sheepishly._

Lovino would tell anyone else to fuck off and walk away, but there was something about the way the man spoke that seemed to melt some of his anger. Maybe it was that Spanish purr.

"Join the club." He sighed, looking at his shoes. A strong gust of wind cut through the air, causing him to shiver slightly.

_Antonio noticed the shiver. "Let me make it up to you, si? How about a cup of coffee?" The Spaniard felt slightly strange asking something he had almost assaulted for coffee, but it was the least he could do. The other man looked up at him again, eyes questioning._

"Oh, well…um…" His words jumbled inside his head. Why was this handsome man asking him for coffee? Wait, when did he stop being rude and start being handsome? Lovino sighed and managed to mumble a response, "Why not."

_Antonio smiled. The other man was so cute. "I know the perfect place. By the way, my name is Antonio."_

The stiff anger built up inside Lovino's muscles melted away at the Spaniard's bright smile. It was like the sun had bumped into him, yelled at him, and then asked him for coffee. He shook his head, still confused by it all. "I'm Lovino."

_They started walking. Antonio used this opportunity to break the ice. "Lovino, eh? That's such a nice name."_

He let out half of a laugh, "Uh, thanks." Walking beside Antonio, he was vaguely aware of the direction they were heading in, "Just where are we going anyway?"

_"There's this bakery right by my apartment. It's muy bien. You'll enjoy, trust me."_

"Oh…" He stumbled – he was never good with conversation. "So you're Spanish then?" He cursed himself in the head, why did every he said have to come out sounding stupid?"

_"Si. And you're Italian, no?"_

"Si." Another gust of wind blew past them, sending leaves flying into their path. He wished he had worn a heavier sweater.

_Lovino shivered again, and this time Antonio couldn't ignore it. He took off his own coat and placed it around Lovino's shoulders._

Lovino's heart fluttered in his chest. "Um, it's fine really…" He began. First offering him coffee and now handing over his jacket? This man has shown more kindness to Lovino within just a few minutes of knowing him then anyone had in quite some time.

_"It's not a problem. You looked cold." Smiling to himself at the Italian's face, Antonio led them down a side street and stopped in front of a café. "Here we are!" He announced, smiling. "La Luna, my mother's favourite café." Antonio opened the door, bowing and sweeping his arm forward for Lovino to enter._

* * *

><p><strong>We've got sooo much of this written already it's ridiculous. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**If you liked this story, and you want to read more, subscribe to what will be the continued version of it, _Autumn Whispers_!**

**Read and review!**

**~Aly and Renee**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Hetalia, or the site .**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CONVO 4<strong>

**In which Antonio tries to help Lovino.**

* * *

><p><strong>You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!<strong>

**You and the stranger both like Hetalia.**

Stranger: Hola! I'm looking for Lovino. *smile*

You: *stares* You found him. The fuck do you want?

Stranger: Oh it's just that I just saw Italy and Mr. Germany on a date together. I thought you should know. *smiles, waves, walks away*

You: Wait! Come back here bastard! *grabs arm* Where did you see the potato bastard and my brother?

Stranger: At the restaurant just around the corner, should I take you there?

You: I can go by myself, fucker. *stomps away*

Stranger: Well, there's quite a few restaurants around the corner...*shrugs* as you wish Roma!

You: {Five minutes later} *walks back, head down* ...which restaurant is it?

Stranger: *laughs and grabs his arm, starts running* over here~!

You: *grimaces* Don't touch me!

Stranger: *lets go* sorry! *stops in front of a fancy looking restaurant* Here we are! I saw them walk in.

You: *mumbles* The fuck is wrong with mi fratello...who knows what that potato bastard is doing to him...*looks up* grazie...

Stranger: well, love can do crazy things to people, Roma. *smile* and you're welcome. but hey, I think you need reservations to get into this place. :/

You: The fuck are you planning?

Stranger: planning? I'm not planning anything. *confused*

You: Yeah right...ah fuck it...what should I do...?

Stranger: hmmm...Wait I got it! *laughs* I know this place's manager!

You: Take me to him.

Stranger: *whips out his phone* Hola Ricardo? si, soy yo. Necesito reservacciones. para dos. Gracias! *clicks phone off* Okay! Just got reservations, we are in. *laughs* this is like a mission!

You: Well the fuck are we waiting for? Let's go! *stomps in*

Stranger: *skips in, passes the employees and gets a table* here we are!

You: *stares* What do we need a table for? All I need to do is find my brother and that bastard!

Stranger: I know! But we need cover. Like a real mission! *smiles and looks around* Oh, there they are! *points to the back of the restaurant in a corner*

You: *yells* OI! Potato bastard! The fuck do you think you're doing! *storms over and starts yelling in Italian*

You: Who the fuck do you think you are, kidnapping mi fratello and forcing him to go on a date with you!

Stranger: *taps Romano on the shoulder*...um...Romano, that's not them...oops.

You: *goes red* scusa. *runs out*

Stranger: sorry about that! *runs after him* Hey! wait up!

You: Why should I? You made me make a fucking fool out of myself in there, bastardo!

Stranger: I'm sorry! It was an accident! I thought those two were them! *looks back* but I KNOW they walked in there!

You: I'm not going back in that fucking restaurant! Everyone probably thinks I'm a huge cazzo, thanks to you!

Stranger: I'm sorry, Roma! I didn't know!

You: Fuck off! *pushes away* I'm leaving!

Stranger: *sigh* Right. I'm an idiot to think I could have done something right for once. *turns and walks away*

You: {Days Later, At Toni's Apartment} *rings doorbell* C'mon tomato bastard...answer...

Stranger: *muffled from inside* Who is it?

You: Lovino...

Stranger: ...*door opens a bit* hm? you need something? *coughs*

You: *shoves basket of tomatoes in face* Here.

Stranger: *blinks, confused* huh?

You: *groans* These are for you...Veneziano made me get them for you as a...thanks...for your help the other day...

Stranger: *staring blankly* why? I didn't help at all.

You: You tried, didn't you? Just take them! *turning red*

Stranger: *slowly takes the basket* ...thanks Lovi...*smiles a little*

You: *stares* Are you okay? You look terrible.

Stranger: *coughs, but waves away the concern* I'm fine, it's just a cold. I'll get over it. *smiles a little too brightly*

You: ...*stares at floor*

Stranger: *shifts awkwardly*

You: I don't believe you.

Stranger: Huh?

You: Don't fucking lie to me, Toni! You're not fine!

Stranger: *shocked* L-lovi?

You: If you were okay, you would've come out of your apartment rather than hiding for five fucking days!

Stranger: *smiles again* Seriously, It's nothing! I just don't wanna get anyone else sick! *laughs*

You: Bullshit.

Stranger: *coughs* Really, Lovi, It doesn't matter! Boss is just sick as usual, happens all the time remember?

You: Fine then. Be a bastard and don't tell me what's wrong. Well I'm sorry for fucking caring. *walks away*

Stranger: *watches him walk away* I'm sorry for being wrong again, Lovino. *closes the door*

You: {Back at Lovino's Apartment} *punches wall* That damn tomato bastard! Why can't he just realise how much I like him!

Stranger: *knocking on the door* *like A LOT of knocking on the door*

You: THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? *screams*

Stranger: *drunk off his ass* LOOOOOVIIIIIIIII! *laughs maniacally and gives him a death hug* LOVVVI YOU'RE AMAAAZING YOU KNOOW?

You: *shocked* Wha-? Toni? Are you drunk?

Stranger: *freezes* nooooooooooooooooo *giggles uncontrollably*

You: Ugh! Bastard! Why come here of all places? *drags Toni over to couch* Stay there.

Stranger: *nods furiously, swaying a bit* *humming "its a small world"*

You: *comes back with a glass of cold water and a blanket* Here. Drink this and then sleep.

Stranger: *blinks up* but *hiccup* I *Jumps up and hugs Lovi again*

You: *blushes furiously* Get off! *pushes Toni away*

Stranger: No! *hugs him tight* *mumbles* I'm not as think as you drunk I am. *HICCUP*

You: I'll believe you when you can fucking speak properly.

Stranger: *whining* but lov-*hiccup* Lov-*hiccup* Lov-*HICCUP* I HATE HICCUPS.

You: *snorts* stop it. You need to sleep, Toni. *pushes him back towards the couch*

Stranger: *still trying to hang onto him* Lovi I'm sorry!

You: Just sleep.

Stranger: *Hiccup* I'm sorry I didnt tell you I was sick! I'm sorry I got it all mixed up! I'm sorry I ate your tomatoes behind your back! *hiccup* *thinks for a second* that last part was never said *hiccup*

You: You ate my tomatos? Fucking bastard! *throws blanket in face* Sleep before I throw you out! *storms out of room*

Stranger: *hiccup* *pouts* yes Lovi. *curls up on the couch* sorry Lovi. *hiccup*

**You have disconnected.**

* * *

><p><strong>I was hoping to continue this convo, but I had to go to bed. Sad face. <strong>

**Read and review!**

**~Renee**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Hetalia, or the site .**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CONVO 4<strong>

**In which….I DON'T EVEN KNOW. WARNING: THIS CONTAINS COMPLETE CRACKY SHIT, AND SOME VERY BLUNT SEXUAL REFRENCES AND ACTIONS.**

* * *

><p><strong>You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!<strong>

**You and the stranger both like Hetalia.**

Stranger: HELL

Stranger: *HELLO

Stranger: OOPSY LOL

You: LOL HI~

Stranger: GUESS WHO I AM?

Stranger: :)

You: AMERICA?

Stranger: OMG

Stranger: YES

You: YOU'RE THE HERO

Stranger: B)

Stranger: YES

Stranger: YYYEEEESSSSS

You: GUESS WHO I AM!

Stranger: WHO?

You: YOU'RE NOT GUESSING!

Stranger: OKAY FINE

Stranger: UUH

Stranger: ENGLAND?

Stranger: CANADA?

Stranger: FRANCE?

Stranger: SPAIN?

You: CANADA ON CRACK!

Stranger: YES

Stranger: USCAN

Stranger: FOREVER

Stranger: YEAAAAAAHHH

You: WOOHOO!

Stranger: I WANNA HAVE SEX WITH YOU

You: LET'S DO IT!

Stranger: I can take advantage of you... :)

Stranger: I TOP BITCH

Stranger: CAUSE IM DA HERO

Stranger: LOL

You: I'm always on top of you.

Stranger: NO

Stranger: NO

Stranger: NNNOOOOO

Stranger: :(

You: ;-) *le wink*

Stranger: SHADDAP CANADA

Stranger: NOW

Stranger: GET ON YOUR KNEES

You: YES MR. HERO SIR! *gets on knees*

Stranger: HEEHEE

Stranger: AND

Stranger: :D

Stranger: CAPS OMNOM

You: *blows out candles* DID I DO IT RIGHT?

Stranger: FUCK CANADA

Stranger: NO

Stranger: YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG

Stranger: :(

You: CAN YOU SHOW ME HOW?

Stranger: I PULL DOWN MY ZIPPER

Stranger: AND TAKE MY PENIS OUT

Stranger: ... and you suck like a good whore :)

Stranger: KK, CANADIA?

You: GOT IT! *sucks*

Stranger: UUUUUUUUHHHHH

Stranger: THAT FEELS SO GOOD NGUG

Stranger: *NGHSIHAEOG

Stranger: UUUUUUHHHH

Stranger: YYYEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH

Stranger: LOL YOU CAN STOP NOW

Stranger: :D

You: WAS IT GOOD?

Stranger: My penis feels really happy

Stranger: SO YES

Stranger: IT WAS GOOD

You: MY TURN! *pulls down zipper* SUCK BITCH!

Stranger: LOL FUCK OFF

Stranger: HEROS DONT SUCK MOOSES

Stranger: :)

Stranger: YOU'RE MY BITCH

Stranger: HEEHEE

You: *uber epic pouty face*

Stranger: ...

Stranger: ... if u tell france about this i'll nuke you :)

Stranger: - GETS DOWN ON KNEES -

Stranger: - SUCKS -

You: MMMPH! HARDER!

Stranger: - SUCKS HARDER -

You: MAPLE!

Stranger: I'M SO AWESOME, THAT WAS AMAZING WASNT IT HEEHEE

You: OUI! IT WAS TRES BIEN~

Stranger: JE SAIS, RAISON?

Stranger: ;D

You: BECAUSE YOU'RE THE HERO!

Stranger: BUT OF COURSE

Stranger: I SAVED BRITAIN FROM GERMANY IN WW2

Stranger: I SAVED INDIA FROM THE BRITISH EMPIRE

Stranger: :D

You: I SAVED HALF YOUR MEN FROM VIETNAM MOTHERFUCKER!

Stranger: NO

Stranger: IT WAS ALL ME

Stranger: :D

You: MHMM LOL NO.

Stranger: NO SHUT UP YOU WERENT INVOLVED

Stranger: HEEHEE

Stranger: :)

Stranger: I SAVED CUBA FROM RUSSIA

Stranger: ((just saying I don't actually think this, y'know?))

You: ((LOL i'd be worried if you did. it's all good I got you))

You: BITCH NO YOU DIDN'T?

Stranger: YES I DID

Stranger: OH YEAH

Stranger: AND ENGLAND WAS PIMPING YOU

Stranger: I SAVED YOUR WHORE ASS

Stranger: :D

Stranger: YOU BECAME INDEPENDANT LIKE A PUSSY

Stranger: UNLIKE MOI

Stranger: ;D

You: I'VE BEEN INDEPENDENT LONGER THAN YOU HAVE!

Stranger: NOOOOOOOOO

Stranger: NO

You: ((shit I know nothing about Canadian history so pardon me if most of it is wrong))

You: YESSS YES.

Stranger: NOOOOOO

Stranger: ((that's okay xD))

Stranger: NOOOOOO

You: YOU'RE JUST JELLY CAUSE I'M AWESOMER THAN YOU ARE!

Stranger: I KICKED YOUR ASS IN THE KOREAN WAR

Stranger: IM THE HERO

Stranger: SO FUCK YOU

Stranger: CANADIA

Stranger: :D

You: YOU WANT TO

You: ?*

Stranger: ((Oh yeah i'm not american so this american history is probs wrong too))

Stranger: OMG

Stranger: YES

Stranger: ;D

Stranger: THIS IS WHY I LOVE

Stranger: YOU

Stranger: CAUSE YOU ALWAYS PUT OUT FOR ME :D

You: DON'T TELL FRANCY-PANTS!

Stranger: WHY?

Stranger: YOU DATING HIM

Stranger: ?

Stranger: :O

You: HE

You: HE'S MY PIMP

Stranger: OMG

Stranger: YOU WHORE

Stranger: IM NOT GOING NEAR YOU

Stranger: YOU PROBABLY HAVE STDs AND EVERYTHING

Stranger: D:

Stranger: CLAMIDIA

You: I DO NOT! I'M A CLEAN WHORE!

Stranger: AIDS

Stranger: NO

Stranger: YOU ARE DIRTY

Stranger: :)

Stranger: GO HAVE SEX WITH SOMEONE WHO NEEDS TO GET LAID

You: ONLY IF YOU WANT ME TO BE

Stranger: LIKE ENGLAND

Stranger: OH

Stranger: I DO WANT YOU TO BE DIRTY

You: FINE! FUCK YOU THEN!

Stranger: BUT

Stranger: YOU HAVE AIDS

Stranger: SO

Stranger: OMG

Stranger: can i borrow your teddy bear

Stranger: ...for hehe entertainment :)

You: You mean Kumijichi?

Stranger: YES

You: WHYYY?

Stranger: ENTERTAINMENT

Stranger: OMG

Stranger: IM FUCK YOU SO HARD IT WONT BE BRITISH COLUMBIA IT WILL AMERICAN COLUMBIA

You: BUT THAT'S WHERE I COME HERE?

You: DO IT!

Stranger: ALL YOUR PRIME MINISTERS WILL TURN GAY

Stranger: BECAUSE THEY ARE LOL

You: THEY ALREADY ARE?

You: LOL YOU KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE FOR ONCE!

Stranger: ALL THE 'SNOW' IN CANADA WONT BE SNOW

Stranger: IT'LL BE MY JIZZ

Stranger: :D

You: GOD I WANT YOU.

Stranger: YES

Stranger: EVERYONE WANTS ME

Stranger: Cause I'm sexy B) ~

You: SEXY AND YOU KNOWS IT!

Stranger: UH HUH

Stranger: :D

Stranger: CANADA, WHERE DID YOU GET DAT CRACK FROM?

Stranger: MEXICO?

You: PRUSSIA.

Stranger: TELL HIM TO GET ME SOME

Stranger: SO WE'LL HAVE AN AWESOME NIGHT

Stranger: OF SEX

Stranger: :D

You: SEX AND DRUGS AND FOOD!

Stranger: HAMBURGERS

Stranger: :D

Stranger: AND PANCAKES

Stranger: AND MAPLE AND SHIT

Stranger: AND JIZZ

Stranger: AND YOU

Stranger: AND ME

Stranger: AND SEX

You: FUCK HAMBURGERS. POUTINE!

Stranger: WHO'S POUTINE?

You: POUTINE IS A FOOD.

Stranger: TWINKIES :')

You: EWW.

Stranger: DONT CUSS THE TWINKIE

Stranger: IT'S HEAVEN IN A WRAPPER

Stranger: AND SO IS MY DICK :D

Stranger: THE WRAPPER BEING THE CONDOM :D

You: GIMMIE DAT AMERICAN TWINKIE!

Stranger: OH YEAHHHH

Stranger: - gives twinkie -

Stranger: :D

You: OM NOM NOM!

Stranger: I HAVE ANOTHER TWINKIE

Stranger: in my pants :)

You: GIMME DAT!

Stranger: (( D: ))

Stranger: (( Got to go :( ))

You: ((damn. do you have a fanfic? Can I post this convo on mine?))

Stranger: (( Yeah I have fanfiction! And yeah sure :D ))

Stranger: (( What's your fanfic account called? ))

You: ((My user is 8basketballdiva8 and the story is called The Chronicles of Omegle XD))

Stranger: (( FUCK YES xD , WELL I'LL LOOK YOU UP ))

Stranger: BYE CANADIA~

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**

* * *

><p><strong>*has no fucking idea what that was* Yeaaah...so...review? XD<strong>

**~Renee**


End file.
